Communication devices such as mobile communication devices increasingly communicate with other electronic devices, such as headsets, automobiles, televisions, etc., via a host of communications standards. Pairing or connecting a mobile communication device with another electronic device can be a cumbersome process, typically requiring the user to navigate to a special screen in the user interface of the mobile communication device and search for other electronic devices that are available for pairing. Consequently, it would be desirable to have an improved system and method for discovering other pairable devices that may be paired with the mobile communications device.